deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Port of Hanming computers
are a group of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They are located in the Port of Hanming in lower Hengsha, China, and can be accessed during the mission Stowing Away. The emails on these computers provide insight into Belltower's involvement into human trafficking - people are being kidnapped and smuggled into the Rifleman Bank Station, where they are then used as the test subjects for the Hyron Project. Dockyard Cheung's computer A level 2 locked computer; the login is cheungk, the password is sentree. Harvesters on the move? From: PorterDJ@porthanming.Belltower.net To: CheungK@porthanming.Belltower.net Hey Cheung. This may be nothing, but keep your eyes open tonight. I thought I saw one of them harvester thugs sneaking around outside the gate. I know the CO says we've got 'em by the balls right now, but something tells me Tong Si Hung is NOT the kind of gangster who'll sit still for something like that. Last thing we need right now is Harvester trouble. -Porter GO FOR 0300 From: BRAV_ZERO@HQ_hi.Belltower.net To: BRAV_ALL@porthanming.Belltower.net Attention Bravo Squad. We are GO for transport: 0300 tonight. Wait for the day staff to leave, then Cheung and Najiri will secure the gates. No one in or out until ALL the cargo is loaded, the ship sets sail and this place looks new again. Belarus; Sanchez; you're in charge of cargo transfer. I want those storage units cleaned out and the life pods loaded up doubletime. No screams this time. You know the drill people. Let's do this. Perimeter 01 computer A level 2 locked computer; the login is prmtr01, the password is collosus. GO FOR 0300 From: BRAV_ZERO@HQ_hi.Belltower.net To: BRAV_ALL@porthanming.Belltower.net Attention Bravo Squad. We are GO for transport: 0300 tonight. Wait for the day staff to leave, then Cheung and Najiri will secure the gates. No one in or out until ALL the cargo is loaded, the ship sets sail and this place looks new again. Belarus; Sanchez; you're in charge of cargo transfer. I want those storage units cleaned out and the life pods loaded up doubletime. No screams this time. You know the drill people. Let's do this. Departure Log: Updated From: Portauthority@porthanming.prc To: PORT_ALL@porthanming.prc TODAY'S DEPARTURE LOG PORT OF HANMING, PRC Departing from: Port of Hanming Arriving at: Port of Hong Kong Departure Time: 1130 hrs. Ocean Cargo Carrier: Zhen He Registered / Country of Origin: PRC Departing from: Port of Hanming Arriving at: Arctic Sea Installation Departure Time: 1800 hrs. Ocean Cargo Carrier: Lac Long Kwan Registered / Country of Origin: Malaysia Departing from: Port of Hanming Arriving at: Port of Cairns Departure Time: 2100 hrs. Ocean Cargo Carrier: Shen Neng 3 Registered / Country of Origin: PRC Departing from: Port of Hanming Arriving at: Port of Singapore Departure Time: 0300 hrs. Ocean Cargo Carrier: Hei Zhen Zhu Registered / Country of Origin: Malaysia SIT REP From: BRAV_ACTUAL@porthanming.Belltower.net To: BRAZ_ZERO@porthanming.Belltower.net No change to mission directive: Bravo Squad is still GO for 0300. However, Super Six Team confirms VIP has been lost. Harvester cooperation is thus no longer guaranteed. (Don't know how he did it, but it looks like Tong got his kid back. His obvious next move will be to slip him out of the country. Highly doubtful he'll use our port to do it, but heightened security is advised.) Perimeter 02 computer A level 3 locked computer; the login is prmtr02, the password is kinetic. Re: Storage Unit A From: Wang.Jin@porthanming.prc To: StevensonM@porthanming.Belltower.net you can use storage unit a, but ONLY for 24 hours and ONLY if you sweep it clean as soon as your "guests" are gone. (and i mean really clean this time. some of the day guys are getting nervous.) 7785 will get you in. >Wang. We're shipping cargo tonight. Sec 9 >needs temp storage ASAP. GO FOR 0300 From: BRAV_ZERO@HQ_hi.Belltower.net To: BRAV_ALL@porthanming.Belltower.net Attention Bravo Squad. We are GO for transport: 0300 tonight. Wait for the day staff to leave, then Cheung and Najiri will secure the gates. No one in or out until ALL the cargo is loaded, the ship sets sail and this place looks new again. Belarus; Sanchez; you're in charge of cargo transfer. I want those storage units cleaned out and the life pods loaded up doubletime. No screams this time. You know the drill people. Let's do this. Help a Fellow Out? From: BelarusK@porthanming.Belltower.net To: EpavE@porthanming.Belltower.net Epav, I figure we've got about 8 hours to get the cargo out of the storage sheds, into the warehouse, and nailed up tight into those life pods before the ship sets sail. Then another 2 hours to clean up all signs of illegal activity before Wang's day guys get back. Any chance you're good with a forklift? Because Sanchez drives like shit. Admin building Ai Deng's computer A level 2 locked computer; the login is adeng, the password is sensitive1. Re: Lousy place From: Tam.Jun@porthanming.prc To: Deng.Ai@porthanming.prc I share your concerns, Ai, I really do. I will try to speak with Administrator Wang today. He is under a lot of pressure, and perhaps as scared as we are, but I still believe he is a man of honor. >Jun, I just had a run-in with a Belltower >soldier. As usual, he tried to speak to me like >I was a dog. This time I just couldn't sit >back and accept it. I told him to show some >respect, but he laughed. He said I was lucky >HE wasn't the one loading cargo pods tonight. > >I don't think we can continue to be silent >about what's going on here any longer, Jun. >But who will listen to us? I'm so afraid. Departure Log: Updated From: Portauthority@porthanming.prc To: PORT_ALL@porthanming.prc TODAY'S DEPARTURE LOG PORT OF HANMING, PRC Departing from: Port of Hanming Arriving at: Port of Hong Kong Departure Time: 1130 hrs. Ocean Cargo Carrier: Zhen He Registered / Country of Origin: PRC Departing from: Port of Hanming Arriving at: Arctic Sea Installation Departure Time: 1800 hrs. Ocean Cargo Carrier: Lac Long Kwan Registered / Country of Origin: Malaysia Departing from: Port of Hanming Arriving at: Port of Cairns Departure Time: 2100 hrs. Ocean Cargo Carrier: Shen Neng 3 Registered / Country of Origin: PRC Departing from: Port of Hanming Arriving at: Port of Singapore Departure Time: 0300 hrs. Ocean Cargo Carrier: Hei Zhen Zhu Registered / Country of Origin: Malaysia Warehouse access From: Ding.Fuhua@porthanming.prc To: Deng.Ai@porthanming.prc Ms. Deng, The Hei Zhen Zhu will be debarking very early tomorrow morning. Please make sure that its crew has full access to the warehouse before you leave for the evening. And might I suggest that you also leave the premises promptly at 1800 hrs? You are a sensitive woman, and I would not like for you to encounter more unpleasantness than necessary from our clients. Ding Fuhua Deputy Administrator Port of Hanming Jun Tam's computer A level 2 locked computer; the login is jtam, the password is jasper. Lousy Place From: Deng.Ai@porthanming.prc To: Tam.Jun@porthanming.prc Jun, I just had a run-in with a Belltower soldier. As usual, he tried to speak to me like I was a dog. This time I just couldn't sit back and accept it. I told him to show some respect, but he laughed. He said I was lucky HE wasn't the one loading cargo pods tonight. I don't think we can continue to be silent about what's going on here any longer, Jun. But who will listen to us? I'm so afraid. Fuhua Ding's computer A level 2 locked computer; the login is fding, the password is steamshp. purchase order 28766-a From: Wang.Jin@porthanming.prc To: Ding.Fuhua@porthanming.prc Ding, contact shinming manufacturing immediately. tell them that the last shipment of cargo pods they delivered to us had faulty regulator units. how can Belltower expect to deliver fresh products to their client if enough oxygen is not available during transport? i want a repairman out here within the week. and 25 complimentary pods sent over to us asap. Wang Jin Wang's computer A level 3 locked computer; the login is jwang, the password is mainman. Tong Jr. From: MalkinC@porthanming.Belltower.net To: Wang.Jin@porthanming.prc Wang. Tell your men to be on the lookout for Tong's son. Word is, he slipped out net and may be trying to get off the island. If anyone finds him, we can talk about the reward. C.M. Illegal Activities From: Tam.Jun@porthanming.prc To: Wang.Jin@porthanming.prc Administrator Wang I know you are a man of honor, so I am begging you to do something about belltower! There is much grumbling among employees, many claiming to have seen captives being shipped to Singapore and the Far north. Can we not stop them from from engaging in their illegal kidnapping schemes? -Jun Bad Choice From: hive-master@thehive.hi.prc To: Wang.Jin@porthanming.prc Very well, Wang. It seems you have finally taken a stand in this issue. I can respect that. It is, unfortunately, the wrong stand. As you will no doubt come to discover in due course. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers